The Last Mile
by morganaDW
Summary: Sam's sick & weak from the trials & Dean is being more than a little cautious and protective with him. So much so that while on the road to meet Crowley, Sam decides to ask Dean to do something for him that isn't so easy to do in the backseat of the Impala. (Dean/Sam) *PWP, no kink just fun smutty stuff. Wincest. *Set before the Finale*


**The Last Mile**

**Summary: **Sam's sick & weak from the trials & Dean is being more than a little cautious and protective with him. So much so that while on the road to meet Crowley, Sam decides to ask Dean to do something for him that isn't so easy to do in the backseat of the Impala. (Dean/Sam) *PWP, no kink just fun smutty stuff. Wincest.

**Pairings: **Dean and Sam

**Warnings: **I'll warn for the usual Wincest stuff. Language, smut. No kink or anything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my vivid imagination.

**A/N: **So this is my first Wincest without any type of kink. Just the boys in the Impala. I hope you enjoy it and it came out alright.

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"Dean?"

It was the first words in over an hour that Sam had spoken and if he hadn't been looking for some kind of sign of life from his brother, Dean would've jumped in his seat. As it was his fingers merely shifted on the steering wheel to look over. "Yeah?"

"Pull over somewhere," Sam's eyes were staring intently out at the passing scenery until he slowly pulled his gaze away to look straight at Dean. "Please?"

The Winchesters had been driving straight from Kansas to South Dakota to either take the final step in Sam's mission to complete the trials to seal Hell's front door or into a possibly very bad situation.

Dean didn't like to push either his car or his weakening brother this hard but it had become vital to make the deal with Crowley before anyone else they knew could be killed.

Taking a look at Sam's face as if scanning for signs of pain or other indications that his brother's symptoms were getting worse, Dean nodded and started to pull off when Sam shook his head.

"Find someplace private or…at least off the side of the road," he stated, seeming to miss the eye roll his older brother shot him.

They were literally in the middle of miles of highway between here and Bobby's junkyard but after about ten minutes, Dean saw what his brother was looking for and pulled the Impala off onto a small dirt access road that he knew from his excursions out when they'd been younger led to nowhere and was totally cut off from view of the road.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice because Sam had been going downhill faster these days. "You feeling sick or…Sam?"

Instead of answering Sam got out of the Impala and leaned against the side of the car, not looking back because he knew Dean would follow after some well thought out grumbling.

"Y'know, this plan with Crowley could blow in our faces," he began once he heard the driver's door open and close a little harder than usual, telling him that Dean wasn't really pleased with the pitstop.

"No, because we've got it covered," Dean replied, coming around to the other side of the car to gaze at Sam closely. "This is gonna work and you're gonna be fine."

That had been the elephant in the room between them for days now. Ever since Sam had stopped trying to hide how much worse off he was getting from the trials, Dean had slipped way past his usual hyper manic over protective big brother style and had tried to do everything but wrap Sam in bubblewrap to keep him safe.

Though it wasn't just how easy he bruised now that was worrying his big brother and Sam knew it. It was the not knowing how this final trial would affect him in his weakened state that had sent Dean off and he'd all but refused to touch Sam these days except for the typical and necessary big brother standard touches.

"Maybe," Sam hoped so because he really didn't want to leave his brother to face whatever would come next, especially since they didn't know what the hell was happening in Heaven or with Castiel. "But…in case it doesn't work out like we planned or something goes wrong before the end of this…I want you to do something for me."

"Sam-my," the slight whine was there like it always was when Sam tried to get his brother to do something that Dean figured he wouldn't like but the solemn close to puppy eyed look he was staring at caused him to falter with a huff. "Fine," he hated giving in but he also hated that damn look. "What?"

Taking a deep breath and mildly surprised that it didn't hurt, Sam turned slowly to look at Dean before taking his jacket off to lay it back inside the car and then reached down to pull his shirt off in one smooth move, hearing his brother's breath catch but knew it was only moments before Dean would start objecting.

Sam could still move quickly when he needed to and he moved quickly now to grasp his brother's jacket before he could back away out of reach. "I want this, Dean," he told him quietly, shifting to press Dean back against the side of the Impala to wrap his fingers around the back of his neck to keep him still while lightly brushing his lips across his brother's and could feel how tense Dean was.

"I know we can't do what we normally do since I'd have to cuff you to get you to consider that but…we can do something at least," if begging would get Dean to give in to this then Sam was prepared to do just that…even if that meant not playing fair. "Not touching me, not having sex isn't going to make this go away or make me better and I know you still want this, want me."

Feeling Dean's hands press against the bare skin of his chest, Sam stepped closer to trap his brother's legs between his to allow Dean to feel the hardness that was now growing harder and hotter in his jeans while running a hand down to lightly press on the growing bulge that was now making Dean's jeans almost painfully tight.

"Please, Dean," he murmured, letting his mouth get a little more inquisitive as his tongue slipped out to gently tease Dean's closed mouth until he heard a sigh and felt the lips under his open in an invitation that he took eagerly.

Kissing had been one of the first things Dean had taught Sam how to do when they started this not so normal addition to their lives and while he knew he would never match up to Dean's skill, Sam liked to think that he came in close.

Especially if he went by the little noises Dean would make while they kissed. Sam moaned when suddenly it seemed like the kiss was turned on him and he felt Dean's hot mouth move to adjust so he was more in control and felt the teeth that gently pulled his bottom lip to suck it.

He'd been half way hard for the past hour thinking of his brother and what they hadn't done in over a week and his shaft decided it liked the way Dean's reluctant calloused hands slowly moved from pressing against his chest to push Sam away to sliding down to touch his back to around to glide over Sam's muscles which weren't quite as hard these days.

Gasping as Dean broke the kiss finally, Sam had to use one hand to support himself on the car but still tried to latch on when he felt the nudge from Dean to step back.

"Dean, don't…" he blinked as his head was pulled back into another heat searing kiss that was mainly meant to shut him up and distract him as Dean shifted them both away from the Impala. "What…?" he shot his brother a confused look until he saw Dean reach for the handle for the back door. "Dean?"

"Backseat…now," Dean's voice was deep, husky; the way it tended to get when he was just on the right side of lust but still in enough control to know what Sam wanted and why. "You know why I don't want to make love to you right now, Sammy and it's not because I don't want you. Hell, I want you practically twenty three out of twenty four hours of any given day and it's been that way since you were seventeen," he chewed on the inside of his lip as he watched Sam stretch out on the leather back seat.

Dean had known that pulling back from Sam and the physical side of their lives would make his brother doubt things but it had been the last time they'd done this, the time when Sam had then laid in his arms like a child and slept like the dead for nearly twelve hours that had made up his mind that he wouldn't let this happen until his brother was well on the road to recovery.

He'd just forgotten how stubborn Sam could be when he wanted something and after the first shock wore off and he allowed the pleasurable rush of feeling his little brother's mouth and hands to return that he decided that he wasn't being quite fair.

Sam had been through enough lately without being kept in a state of sexual frustration because his older brother's 'protect Sammy' mode had shot to the surface in a huge way.

Leaning his weight on his arms, Dean's green eyes raked over Sam's long body as it stretched out and smiled a little more openly when Sam's hand slid down from his bare chest to touch his straining erection as it pushed against the zipper of his jeans.

"When this is over, when you're feeling better I am so fucking you all over the Batcave and the Impala," he spoke casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Until then…you'll have to settle for this."

The backseat of the Impala used to fit them both with room to spare but as Dean climbed in slowly after tossing his jacket and flannel into the front seat it suddenly occurred to him how tight it was now with two grown men, especially when his little brother was four inches taller than him anyway.

Sam's body had heated at the promise of later but then it felt like it supercharged as he moved so his back was propped against the other door, trying to spread his legs a bit more to give his brother room as he crawled into the car to slowly move up until they were locking eyes.

"Just want this for now," he managed to say through a throat that had seemed to have dried up from the heat of Dean's gaze. "Just want you."

"Oh, you have me, baby boy," Dean assured him, lifting an eyebrow when he felt fingers tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt and offered a smirk. "You want this off, Sammy?"

"Take it off or I take it off for you," Sam replied tightly, wanting to at least feel his brother's skin a little bit and he had to bite back a groan as the black t-shirt came up slowly to reveal every rock hard muscle on Dean's upper body. "God, you are such a tease," he told his brother, knowing that was the response Dean had been looking for.

Leaning forward so their foreheads touched, Dean let his teeth lightly run over the bottom of Sam's jaw before finding his mouth again. "Yep, never denied that, Sammy," he smiled, more at ease once he saw that this was what Sam truly wanted. "Mouth or hand?"

"God," it never failed to make his blood rush to his head and his cock whenever Dean asked him something like that and they both knew it was a rhetorical question anyway because if given a choice of actions Sam knew his dick would find its way into the molten hot heat of his brother's oh so skilled mouth.

"My choice then since it seems you're suddenly speechless," Dean grinned but he made certain to keep one part of his attention locked on Sam's face in case his brother began to feel worse but right then Sam's eyes didn't show the shadows or pain as they had of late.

No, Sam's hazel eyes were quickly getting more dilated as passion and lust built up from a week of trying to jerk off in the shower.

"Take it out, Sammy," Dean's voice was low as he eased back to kneel between his brother's jean clad legs to watch his hands, shaking a little, try to manage both the snap on the jeans and the damn zipper but then he had to push down a moan of his own when it became readily apparent that his little brother had gone commando today. "Geez, you trying to kill me?"

"Figured…it be easier than fighting with the boxers since I knew you'd probably only go for a blowjob right now," Sam sounded out of breath but he watched Dean's face as he slowly pulled his length out of his jeans and sighed once it was free. "That zipper was starting to hurt."

Dean's tongue slipped out to run over his lips as he took in the sight of his beautiful (though he'd hut anyone who thought he'd said that Sam was beautiful) little brother spread out on the backseat of his car, legs spread, chest bare and his clearly neglected and hard cock twitching as if demanding attention.

"Maybe I can make that go away then, Sammy," he murmured, taking the full length in his hand to close his fingers around it before running the pad of his thumb over the leaking slit and feeling Sam's hips move to thrust up and he simply pressed his other hand down over his brother's hip to hold him still.

"You want this, Sam?" Dean knew the answer and wasn't intentionally torturing his now growling sibling but he loved to see Sam like this, so tight and nearly vibrating with need. "You want to feel my mouth around your cock? Tasting you? Sucking you so tightly until you…"

"Ugh!" knowing he started this and knowing how annoying Dean could be, Sam swore he'd get even once they were back on an even keel health wise but right then he was aching and burning and just wanted his brother to shut the fuck up and suck him. "Dean…do something other than…umm"

Dean slid the thumb that had been slowly teasing the slit in Sam's cock and slick with pre come into his brother's mouth and hissed the moment Sam's lips closed around it like he used to his bottle and began to suckle, lips and teeth working as he tasted himself.

"That's it, Sammy. You suck on that while I…" he moved so he could keep his arm stretched up so Sam would have access to his thumb while he slowly gave the blood red and nearly pulsing cock in his hand another gentle touch before slipping the head into the warmth of his mouth to begin a slow torture of sucking and licking.

Sam's body wanted to move, it wanted to thrust up into that warmth as it moved along the full length slowly but he knew Dean wasn't at the right angle to do that so made himself focus on sucking on his brother's thumb while feeling the calloused fingers brush his face.

Moaning around the thumb, he reached one hand to spread his grasping fingers through his brother's short hair to try to urge him to move faster but wanted to scream as Dean took his mouth fully off to look up at him, green eyes turning to a deeper green as his own dick pressed tightly against the confines of his jeans.

"I'm the one doing this so stop being so bossy," he told Sam but there was no heat in the words, just a soft teasing when he eased his thumb out to press an index finger against Sam's bottom lip and smiled when it was pulled in. "God, you have a mouth on you, baby brother."

Dean chuckled as Sam's cock twitched against his stomach in protest of being abandoned. "You suck my fingers as if they're going to go up your ass," he ordered huskily, loving the was Sam's eyes were right then and groaning as he began to suck on the finger with full energy. "Get 'em nice and wet, baby boy."

Sam's eyes closed as he suckled and let his tongue lick and move over the second finger he put in his mouth then shot them open when he felt Dean's lips slid over to take him fully until the head hit the back of his throat and he felt his brother adjust for a better grip.

Moaning around the fingers that were now lightly teasing his mouth, Sam felt his brother's hand gripping his hips to urge him to stay still but then he felt it move until it was pulling his jeans apart more in order to slide in to find his balls and he thrust up instinctively.

"Mmmm…De…mmm," trying to talk around the fingers in his mouth was hard but Sam wasn't taking them out for any amount of torture or money but he so much wanted more.

He didn't really know more of what but he wanted more of whatever the hell Dean was doing that was making every nerve in his body ignite.

Hearing the moans and little cries Sam was making around his fingers was making Dean harder yet and he seriously wished he'd unzipped his own jeans because he was going to have zipper marks on his cock before this was over but he wanted to make Sam happy first and that meant pulling out all the stops.

Careful to cover his teeth with his lips, Dean began to move up and down the pulsing cock in his mouth. Switching between long hard draws and short and quick ones before easing up until his lips locked on the head to let the tip of his tongue swipe over the now fully leaking slit and tasted his brother.

As soon as the flavor of hot, sweet, salty…and Sam hit his tongue Dean groaned, needing to pull his hand out to press the heel of his palm down over his own erection and felt the dampness growing on his jeans and he closed his eyes to hold his control.

Pulling his fingers out of Sam's mouth, he slide them back into the tightness of the jeans. Moving past Sam's balls and sac to press one finger into the muscle just behind them, he had to use his own weight to control Sam when his hips began to thrust up while wrapping one leg over Dean's back to try to bring him closer.

"More, Dean," he groaned, head back against the window while allowing his hand to find his brother's chest to begin to lightly roll a rock hard nipple between his fingers and felt the lips sucking his cock to tighten. "Suck me harder…wanna come…now."

Dean knew how much his little brother wanted to come but he also knew that Sam wasn't yet at that point that would satisfy either of them and so let his tongue lick a wet stripe up the side of the cock that was threatening to choke him if he wasn't careful.

"God…yes!" Sam groaned deep in his throat, feeling the fingers that he'd slicked up nice and sloppy wet begin to play with his balls by rubbing them before pulling down on them and all he could do was twist and move up to try to get more of that delicious heat on his straining cock. "Dean! Wanna, gotta come…please…please let…"

Feeling Sam's other hand rubbing as far down his back as he could reach right then just to have skin to skin contact, Dean tasted the now steady stream of come and knew it wouldn't be much longer as he took the cock fully into he felt it touch that back of his throat and gave just the softest rake of his teeth up its length as he pulled back and heard a sound that he knew on instinct was the back of Sam's head against the window.

Since his one hand was still teasing and playing with his little brother's balls while slowly sliding the tip of his index finger just around the rim of Sam's tight hole, he felt more than heard Sam gasp and as he let his tongue slip into that slit on his cock he readied himself for what he knew would happen.

Sam's hands had grabbed onto Dean's shoulders with a tight grip as the little jolts of pleasure along his nerves suddenly turned into a huge megawatt jolt the second he felt Dean's hot tongue press against his slit just as his finger pressed against the muscle behind his tightening balls and he lost it.

With a scream that Sam could no way muffle or stop, he felt himself explode in Dean's mouth and only the tight grip of his brother's fingers on his hips helped control the wild bucking he was doing.

"Dean! Dean! MMmmhh!" he moaned his brother's name while trying to sit up or move or anything to keep the tightness that seemed to enveloping him as Dean's mouth began to suck hard and fast on his cock while it streamed come into his mouth and down his throat.

Relaxing his throat more so he could both swallow and still suck on the cock that slowly seemed to be stopping its twitching, Dean moved a hand up to gently begin to caress and stroke Sam's chest and stomach while milking the cock for its last drop to make sure Sam got every bit of the climax he so desperately wanted and needed.

Waiting until Sam's whole body went limp and he heard the soft use of his name, Dean pulled his mouth off while using his tongue to catch any of Sam's come that might have slipped onto his lips or face to slowly ease up to press a kiss to his brother's slightly slack mouth.

"Okay now, baby boy?" he asked, voice rough and deeper like it always was after watching Sam in the throes of his orgasm.

"Oh yeah, more than okay," Sam managed after a couple of seconds to realign his brain and opening his eyes to smile at Dean. "Thanks, Dean."

Ducking his head before allowing Sam to see how much those soft words affected him, Dean started to ease back to pull himself out of the car to take care of his now very angry cock that was determined to free itself from the jeans when he found himself suddenly with his back pressed to the back seat and his very heavy and very alert little brother pressing against him.

"You didn't come," Sam knew it but just the feel of the bulge now rubbing against his leg and heard the low hiss Dean made from the contact. "Why?"

"Wanted that to be for you," Dean gasped when a jean clad knee slid up to rub against his crotch. "Sammy…I'll take care of it…ohhh, not fair," he complained when now steady fingers found his zipper to pull it down while snapping his jeans open to reach a huge hand in to pull him free after some finessing around the boxers that he'd chosen to wear.

Now that he could think more clearly and didn't have sex on the brain, Sam turned his attention to his older brother.

When he'd been a kid he'd thought all Dean did was sleep, eat and breathe sex because that was all he'd seen his brother do was hit on girls…well, he still did that really, but now it amazed him that Dean could keep that much control over his own wants to not come as he tried to help him.

"Chick flick time," Sam began as a warning and wasn't sure if the next groan he got was out of dislike of falling into one of those moments or because he'd finally gotten his fingers wrapped around Dean's dick and he felt the heat coming off of it and the steady stream of pre come covering his fingers.

"Sam, I'm dying here," Dean argued, feeling his hips try to push up but Sam's weight was holding him still as a tongue slid into his mouth and for a couple minutes the kiss was all tongue and teeth until Sam broke it with a pure Sam smile.

It was the type of smile that Dean never could get enough of and just the one that Sam knew would get him the chick flick moment he was leading up to.

"I love you," Sam whispered it while brushing a kiss over the shell of Dean's ear and felt the shudder go through his brother because while he knew that all the filthy talk in the world would turn Dean on it was when Sam went the other way to tell him how much he loved him, looked up to him and things of that nature that he could get his big brother running hot.

That and when he ran his mouth down the line of Dean's neck to lightly bite then lick at the curved part. Sam smiled against that skin now when he felt Dean trying to find some kind of friction but Sam's hand took his cock fully and began to move his hand just like he knew his brother liked it and soon had the first of many moans and words that came as close to begging as Dean Winchester would ever get rolling free.

"You're right though," he agreed, voice falling low as he watched Dean's eyes close but his lips had found the hollow of Sam's throat to kiss and suck on until he'd be showing up to meet Crowley with a bruise from his brother's mouth. "We will beat this and then…we'll see who fucks who all over the Batcave."

That sent Dean over the first edge until Sam used his own come as lube to slick his hand with as he began jerking Dean off in a faster rhythm until his brother was near to babbling with the need for release.

Sam would have thought it amusing if Dean hadn't chosen that moment to lick the spot behind his ear that always made Sam hard and he felt himself twitch back to life.

"Got the message," he got out from between biting his lip as he found his own dick to press it up against his brother's and began to rub, touch, tease them together. "Need this so much."

Green eyes that were nearly black with desire opened to watch as Sam worked both cocks together in the wide width of both his hands and groaned, reaching up to pull Sam down for a hot kiss that he held when he felt his own climax let loose and smiled as he swallowed his brother's surprised cry as he actually came again.

It was several minutes before Dean's heart stopped beating in his ears and he could open his eyes. He was tired and just wanted to let Sam curl in his arms to sleep until he could feel his body again but knew they needed to be back on the road soon.

"Sammy?" running his fingers through Sam's unruly hair as it laid in his face as Sam laid with his head pressed against Dean's neck as much as he could in the cramped backseat, Dean let his fingers lightly stroke a few times before he tightened the grip just until he heard a small disgruntled groan. "You can sleep but I need to drive."

Managing to dislodged himself from his little brother's arms that always seemed like an octopus's when Sam was sleepy and wanting Dean with him, he slid out of the car to tuck himself back into his jeans and pulling the zipper up but not bothering with the snap right then as he looked at them and chuckled a little.

"Wha…so funny?" Sam stared at him sleepily, starting to sit up only to feel Dean lean in enough to push him back to the seat while exchanging another, shorter kiss that was more to show true feeling than passion.

"One of us is losing a shirt because I'm not meeting the King of Hell being sticky," Dean chose to use his flannel while giving his chest and stomach a quick wipe before tossing it in to Sam. "He's got a filthy enough mind without us adding to it."

Thinking about Crowley and his usual little snide comments, Sam grinned while cleaning himself up and making certain to wipe any excess junk from the leather seat before easing out and feeling good for the first time in weeks.

"We're going to do this, right?" he asked, wishing he could be as confident as his brother when fingers wrapped around the back of his neck to pull his head down and he found his fingers curling in the cotton t-shirt Dean had just pulled on as he let himself given into the kiss.

"We're gonna shut Hell down, little brother," Dean smiled; sliding behind the wheel to watch as Sam closed his door then looked over at him. "We just need to trap ourselves a demon king."

Sam let his head rest back against the seat as he closed his eyes to sleep until they were closer to Sioux Falls. He heard the stereo turn on back it was kept low as Dean usually did when he was sleeping. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" keeping one hand on the wheel, Dean used his other to stretch across the seat back until his fingers could lay casually on Sam's neck in order to let him know he wasn't alone as he slept.

"Can we play in the dungeon?"

Nearly swerving off the road a little at that one, Dean's eyes shot over but Sam's face was relaxed and it was plain he was letting the relaxation of what happened in the backseat take him to sleep like he always did but that innocent question had just made Dean's own vivid brain kick into overdrive and he bit down on the groan.

"You come out of this whole and in one piece and we can do anything you damn well want in that dungeon, Sammy," he promised, images already popping into his mind as he smiled and tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. "Did we ever find keys to those cuffs?" he wondered aloud then figured it wouldn't matter. They'd make do with what they had but he now couldn't wait to get this over with so he could see his little brother 'play'.

**The End**


End file.
